1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the method for producing a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet. Especially, the invention relates to the method for producing the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet which is preferable for combining the parts of electronics.
2. Background Art
The pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet is used for combining the parts of the electronics to assemble it. The pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet must have a heat-resistance because of remaining in the electronics which has high temperature during use. “Heat-resistance” means that it is difficult to lower the adhesion of the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet, if many times exposing it in the high temperature. Therefore, the heat-resistant pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet means that it is difficult to lower the adhesion and to release the adhered parts.
The heat-resistant pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet may be obtained with using a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composing of a heat-resistant pressure-sensitive adhesive resin. Acrylic resin is known as the heat-resistant pressure-sensitive adhesive resin.
By the way, a polymer which has hydrolysable silyl end groups is known as a pressure-sensitive adhesive resin (a patent reference 1 and 2). The polymers may be cured to be three-dimensional reticulation structures. A composition of the cured polymers and tackifying resins is used as the pressure-sensitive adhesive resin because of having a high adhesion.    Patent reference 1: WO2005/73333    Patent reference 2: JP59-71377A
However, the above composition lacks of the heat-resistance. Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet with the heat-resistant pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, though using a composition comprising the polymer which has the hydrolyzable silyl end groups.